Like A Storm
by Rakora
Summary: Lucy was  thinking about her and Natsu's relationship when a group of mages decided to take revenge on Fairy Tail for all the chaos they've caused. Rumor has it that they weren't taking any prisoners. Angst/Tragedy/Romance STRONG T FOR A REASON PEOPLE!


Like A Storm

STRONG T FOR A REASON PEOPLE!

The night sky was unnaturally bright, dark clouds rolled over the thick tops of trees, but the backlight of the sky was an eerily bright gray color. There was simply no possibility that the sun could still be setting at ten p.m. and the night was not lit by a moon as it was the beginning of a new month.

Lucy sat within the branches of a tree. In fact it was the only tree in Mongolia Park, standing tall and proud it was the beckon of Mongolia. Besides Fairy Tail, of course. The guild was the sole reason she came to the small town, so how could she forget it?

Forgetting Fairy Tail. That was what brought her to the tree in the first place. She needed to literally get away from the happy atmosphere that the guild mates thrived on daily. Heck, if she was being honest she had to get away from her nakama. Period. They were the reason why she was feeling so forlorn and deceived.

Maybe not. The whole guild wasn't at fault. Truthfully no one was at fault but herself. And maybe Natsu, he might have had a small hand in this mess.

A rumble echoed in the distance and the cool breeze chilled her skin and ruffled her already disorderly hair. The tree shifted slightly, still standing tall but bowing respectfully to the force of the wind. It was going with the flow, just like she ought to do.

Chuckling darkly, Lucy clenched the book and pen she'd brought with her to her chest. Beneath it her heart beat steadily, even in its broken state. Each individual 'thump' sent sharp pains through her entire body, if she didn't know any better she would have thought she was having a heart attack. It sure felt like she was on the brink of death.

Another clap of thunder, this time much closer, made her flinch and lean in closer to the base of the tree. It started raining lightly, but the leaves of the tree kept her safe from the icy drops. A violent shutter ran up her spine. She was absolutely freezing. But she would much rather face the wrath of Mother Nature than confront her friends—no family—back at her apartment.

She just couldn't bear to see their smiles right now. Not when her world was changing so drastically, not when everything she believed in had failed her. She'd let her heart choose which path she would take, and it had lead her straight to heart break. She can't help but wonder if she would have been better off living with her father. Even if what she was doing there could hardly be deemed living.

Lucy nearly smacked herself. _Anything_ was better than suffocating to death with her father because that was exactly what he was doing to her. She would much rather face this _ache_ than nothing at all.

_We just want you to be happy Lucy._

Three years ago when she was packing her stuff three maids, her favorites walked in and caught her. They had told her not to worry they were just saying good bye. Despite their tears she didn't cry when they engulfed her and a hug. She didn't even bat an eyelash when the leader of the three maids whispered in her ear.

And was she happy? Was all this worth losing the only family she ever knew. Yes and no, because she found something that maids and teachers couldn't give her. She found the life she'd been lusting after for so long. Friendship, adventure, _love_. It was all there. And now, she knew what a real family was like, not cold and distant but warm and inviting, like a gentle flame.

In the same breath, she just found out that the one person she'd trusted with _everything_: her life, her memories, her sorrows, her laughter, and her _heart_ was getting married to another woman in five months.

"_Hey Lucy!" Mirajane smiled so brightly it rivaled the sun, "Have you heard?"_

"_About what?"_

"_Natsu and Lisanna are getting married. The wedding is in FIVE MONTHS. Apparently Natsu wants to have children really soon—"_

Lucy had zoned out after that. It was like her ears knew she didn't want to here that, especially when she was so sure that they were about to break up. They had been fighting so often and the arguments were so long and intense. But how was she supposed to know it was about having children? That in reality they're relationship was flawless unless she personally made a flaw.

Roughly opening her journal she flipped through the pages with shaky hands. On the top of each page '_dear Mom,' was _written in black pen with neat lettering.But when she reached a blank page she didn't even hesitate to write _'Dear Natsu,'_ . She was sure that the red ink of her brand new pen was going to bleed through into the next page with the amount of pressure she was using but she didn't care.

A flash of lighting lit up the sky (her face, her journal, and red, lots of red). A boom of thunder soon followed, but she didn't register any of this. The only thing that bothered her was the cruel wind that had seeming frozen the lone tear onto her face.

A constant reminder that he'd killed her twice. Once when he brought her to Fairy Tail and introduced her to a new life, efficiently killing of the 'richest girl in Fiore' stereotype shadowing her. And now he'd done something so terribly heart wrenching that she didn't even know how to explain it.

Other than dying of course, because seriously what else could this wretched feeling be?

LINE

She was running so fast that it felt like her feet were going to melt away and her heart was going to burst right out of her chest. Looking over her shoulder her brown eyes widen. Behind her was a group of three mages, all foreign to her and simultaneously trying to kill her and everyone she loved.

At Midnight a group of about 50 radical mages stormed Fairy Tail, thunder and lightning were their only welcome. This was a group that was dead set on closing Fairy Tail down, and when the council had decided to keep Fairy Tail open they'd taken the matter into their own hands.

Their only option was obviously bloodshed. Apparently there wasn't any other way to solve these issues of theirs other than to kill every member of Fairy Tail they could find. Negotiation wasn't even an option.

But that wasn't the weirdest part. They were all dressed exactly alike. The same haircut, hair color, eye color, and even about the same body type. Every person (male and female) was slim, but strong. The only difference besides height was magic. But that didn't really matter because they were all horrifyingly strong. Unnaturally strong.

Lucy took a sharp corner, the only turn that separated her from the guild. She'd still been in the tree when these people found her asking if she was a part of Fairy Tail. And when she figured out what they were after (We are a ground dedicated to putting The Guild Fairy Tail out of commission, one member at a time. If you are a member you should surrender now. We will make your last breaths painless if you do) she jumped from the tree, notebook clutched tightly to her chest, and hurried for the guild.

One look at the guild and she wished she had her keys on her. She was foolish to think that she wouldn't need them. 'She was only going on a walk' is what she had told herself. Well, she was walking alright. Walking right into a blazing mess.

Fire spewed high into the sky, the newly remodeled building nearly unrecognizable now. People, allies and enemies, tussled on the streets and front yard of the guild. She didn't have time to pause and gape at the view as the three following her barreled around the corner right after her.

Rain pelted her in the face so hard that she could barely keep her eyes open to see where she was going. She stumbled over multiple things; she didn't dare look down to identify them because they felt like bodies. And she didn't think she could deal with seeing her nakama unconscious (maybe even dead) on the ground.

All of a sudden there was another ground of radicals, about five of them, and they were running straight at her. Lucy was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. But instead of a rock it was two brick buildings and a bunch of crazy radical people out for her blood. She stopped running, looking behind her at the other three original radicals she'd met first and then back to the five advancing at her. They were a good distance away. It was good that they didn't know the city as well as she did.

She braced herself for impact as the five grew closer to her. This was it.

"LUCY!"

The unexpected voice forced her eyes open so wide that the water stung her eyes. A bright flash of lightning lit up the alley she was in (A short cut to the guild) and she almost cried in relief when she saw a pink haired man running at her.

Turnings out that the group of five was actually a group of three. The two in front were Fairy Tail members.

Specifically Natsu and Lisanna. They were running hand and hand, Natsu dragging the white haired girl behind him. No wonder they arrived so fast, it was Natsu after all. Lucy let a sigh pass through her lips when he reached her. The group that was trailing him was wasn't all far behind.

"Luce. I'm so glad you're alright." Natsu breathed his hand coming up to cup her face. "No one knew where you were, we were all so worried. You didn't go to your apartment like you said you would. W-Wwe thought that, _they_ had found you."

She didn't have time to reply. The radicals that were following him were on them. Chaos broke out and soon she was engulfed in fire and water and lightning and about every element imaginable. She couldn't take a step without running into something painful. Be it magic or a wall.

She made a quick decision when she heard a girlish scream to her right. She lunged for it, hoping to find a radical. The person she found was on fire, swearing, kicking, and crying. It didn't take Lucy long to figure out that this person was not an enemy, like she'd hoped, but Lisanna. Acting quickly Lucy tore off her hoodie and patted Lisanna down until the overbearing heat was gone.

"…Natsu?" Lisanna breathed hoarsely.

"No, Lucy."

Abruptly, she was being lifted off Lisanna by her hair and before she could scream a hand clamped down over head mouth.

"I told you that you should have just surrendered. Now you have to endure what was meant for your friend. The one you just saved." A man, the same man from the tree, spoke coldly in her ear.

Then everything was hot and painful. She felt her skin bubbling and a scream ripped from her throat. It was so loud that the hand in front of her mouth didn't stop the sound. It pierced her own ears. It was so shrill that she felt her throat already going raw from it.

She was tugged out of the man's grip and into another. She barely recognized the new faces that joined the battle. Erza and Gray.

"Luce." That was Natsu, "Oh god, it's gonna be alr—

LINE

DEAR NATSU,

I LOVE YOU, STUPID.

They were the only words on the last page of her journal, but they stole the breath from his lungs. Because he loved her too. He loved her so much that the only way to keep away from her was to marry and have kids with someone else.

Natsu wanted to scream. Now he knew what she wanted, needed. But now she was buried six feet under, dead and gone. Untouchable.

Natsu snickered bitterly at the irony and wiped the lone tear traveling down his face away. But its cold slickness could still be felt, despite how many times he wiped it away.

A constant reminder of his mistakes and the consequences that followed them.

LINE

Well this was difficult. I never noticed how large scaled my writing is until I have to keep it under control. But I am sorta happy with this, the second part and ending was really limited do to the word cap, so it's not exactly how I wanted it (at all). I may rewrite this later on and add the revisions as a chapter two.

Oh, and I had such a difficult time incorporating the 'I love you, stupid'. This fic was mostly dialogueless and very very angsty. So it was hard to put in a fluffy line. But it happened and it's in there, despite how awkward it feels to me. If there was more room to write the note to Natsu would have been a lot longer.

Song: Under and Over It- Fiver Finger Death Punch (Warning: There is swearing in this song)

Because I've been positively obsessed with this song, and although it doesn't exactly fit the story it was what I was listening to when I was writing this, so yeah.

**Round:** One

**Title: **Like a Storm (And no, the title does not come from the song)

**Pairing: **Natsu/Lucy, Lisanna/Natsu

**Brief Summary: **Lucy was caught off guard while thing about her and Natsu's relationship by a group of mages that decided to take revenge on Fairy Tail for all the chaos they caused. Angst/Tragedy/Romance STRONG T FOR A REASON PEOPLE!

**Rating: **High T

**Genre: **Angst/Tragedy/Romance

**Amount of Words: **1,090 (LINES counted, AN not)


End file.
